Le secret caché derrière le secret des Reliques de la Mort
by Paradoxx-ical.Mind
Summary: Il y eut d'abord le néant. D'un noir d'encre, profond, infini. Impossible à happer. Impossible à effacer. Une mouvance aux teintes vert et argent. Puis, le noir à nouveau, constellé de tâches incandescentes. Un léger bourdonnement. Enfin, l'explosion.


_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _ **Voici une petite nouvelle que j'ai écrite à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie (d'où la présence de deux OC) ~ C'est un petit moment léger à passer en compagnie des Serpentards, et peut-être saurez-vous même vous identifier à l'une des deux filles mises en scène... après tout, c'est toujours appréciable d'être en compagnie de beaux mâles vert et argent ;-)**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**_

* * *

Le secret caché derrière le secret des Reliques de la Mort

Il y eut d'abord le néant.

D'un noir d'encre, profond, infini. Impossible à happer. Impossible à effacer.

Une mouvance aux teintes vert et argent.

Puis, le noir à nouveau, constellé de taches incandescentes.

Un léger bourdonnement.

Enfin, l'explosion.

« - » . « - »

« Le triangle pour la cape d'invisibilité, le rond pour la pierre philosophale et la barre pour la baguette de sureau », cita Laura de mémoire. « C'est ce qui se cache derrière les Reliques de la Mort. Le moyen de devenir le sorcier le plus fort au monde. »

« C'est trop cool ! », s'enthousiasma un serpentard de première année assis à côté d'elle. « Tu crois que je pourrais un jour devenir le plus fort ? »

« Mais pour ça il faudrait déjà les trouver ces reliques », ria l'aînée en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon. « Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu feras après être devenu le plus fort ? »

« Je ferais en sorte que tout le monde voit comment les serpentards sont cools ! »

« Ah oui, et comment ça ? »

« Je tuerais tous les méchants et je sauverais la princesse ! Ce sera cool. »

« Quelle princesse ? », demanda une autre septième année, moqueuse. « Mamzelle Potty et ses deux nains ? »

« Pauline ! », s'exclama Laura, à la fois amusée et tentant un sépulcre de sermon. « C'est à cause de ce genre de remarques qu'on ne nous apprécie pas. »

« Si on n'a même plus le droit de rigoler », marmonna la brune en replongeant le nez dans son bouquin de potions. « On n'est pas tous obligés de lécher les bottes de l'Elu, tu sais », ajouta-t-elle en tournant négligemment une page jaunie par le temps.

« Non, mais un peu de respect ne fait pas de mal », soupira sa meilleure amie en triturant nerveusement ses cheveux blancs.

« T'en fais pas, je deviendrais encore plus cool que l'Elu ! », intervint à nouveau le petit Serpentard.

« Je n'en doute pas, Léo », dit doucement Laura en souriant.

« C'est cool que tu sois de mon côté », souriait le garçon. Avec ses grands yeux chocolat et son visage encore adouci par les rondeurs de l'enfance, il était absolument adorable.

Attendrie, la décolorée lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de refermer son manuel.

« Tu sais ce qui serait encore plus cool, p'tit mec ? », demanda Pauline avec ironie. « Que tu arrêtes de dire _cool_ à toutes les sauces. »

« Je plussois », ajouta un blond gominé assis en face. « On dirait un Weasley. »

« Mais c'est cool… », marmonna le petit avec une moue boudeuse.

« Drago ! », s'insurgea Laura.

« Oh, ça va », tempéra Malefoy en secouant négligemment la main. « Weasmoche ne se gêne pas non plus pour me critiquer. Et puis avoue que c'est chiant son truc. »

La jeune femme roula des yeux.

« Et puis, j'ai quelque chose de pertinent à dire », affirma Drago avec un sourire suffisant.

« Ah bon ? », interrogea son homologue en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

« Il y a un truc que tu ne sembles pas savoir », déclara fièrement le jeune homme. « Il y a une autre signification cachée derrière les Reliques de la Mort. »

« Ah bon ? », répéta Laura, l'air de ne pas le prendre au sérieux.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? J'ai une preuve, si tu veux. »

« Est-ce que ça permet aussi de devenir le plus fort ? », demanda le plus jeune serpent, les yeux étincelants.

« Bien sûr », répondit Malefoy, amusé. « C'est Salazar Serpentard lui-même qui a légué ce secret comme héritage, après tout. »

« Trop cool ! », s'enthousiasma le petit.

« Et c'est beaucoup plus facile d'accès, puisqu'il est dit que ce qui est caché se trouve ici-même, à Poudlard. »

« Cool ! On va aller chercher les reliques magiques, Laura, hein ? »

« Eh bien… », hésita cette dernière. « Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est bien vrai ? D'où tu tiens ça ? », demanda-t-elle à Drago.

« Rejoignez-moi après le déjeuner dans la salle commune. Je vous dirais tout ce que je sais et comment arriver à tout trouver. »

« - » . « - »

« Alors ? », demanda Laura en s'asseyant sur l'un des moelleux fauteuils verts de la salle commune. « Par où on commence la chasse au trésor ? »

Léo prit place près d'elle sur l'accoudoir, tandis que Drago se prélassait sur le sofa sans gêne.

« A toi de voir », répondit le blond en lui tendant un carnet.

Sur la couverture faite de cuir était gravé en lettres d'argent le nom de Salazar Serpentard.

« Ce livre appartient à la collection de mon père », expliqua Malefoy. « Je suis tombé dessus par hasard il n'y a pas très longtemps. D'après ce qui est écrit, il est évident que le butin se cache dans le château. Mais l'endroit exact est camouflé sous une énigme et je ne suis pas trop fan de devinettes, alors… »

« Il est au moins écrit ce qu'on est censé rechercher ? », interrogea Laura, toujours suspicieuse.

« Une grande énigme, je te dis », se moqua Drago.

La sorcière aux cheveux blancs ouvrit alors le livre et en feuilleta rapidement les pages – admirablement bien conservées malgré l'usure du temps.

« Page 17 », indiqua Malefoy.

Curieuse, une Serpentarde se plaça derrière le fauteuil de Laura et passa ses bras autour de son cou, posant le menton sur le haut de son crâne.

« _Le véritable secret caché derrière les Reliques de la Mort_ », lut-elle à voix haute.

« Pauline ! », râla son amie. « Tu sais bien que je déteste qu'on lise par-dessus mon épaule ! »

« Je lis par-dessus ta tête », constata platement Pauline, l'air blasé.

« Tu m'énerves », grogna la blanche en reprenant la lecture.

Le mot « Mort » avait en réalité été barré pour être remplacé par celui de « Vie ».

« Les Reliques de la Vie », souffla Laura, pensive.

« T'es sûr que ça va me rendre plus fort ? », demanda Léo à Malefoy, l'air boudeur.

« Vous allez pas non plus râler pour une fois qu'un serpent est du côté de la vie ! », s'exclama Drago, ahuri.

« _Depuis la nuit des temps, les sorciers ont toujours été séduits par les pouvoirs de la Mort_ », lut Pauline avec ennui. « Je sens que ce truc va être chiant. »

« Rah, laisse-moi faire ! », s'exclama Théodore Nott qui passa derrière elle et vola le bouquin.

« Oui, raconte-nous l'histoire avec tes incroyables talents d'orateur », railla Blaise Zabini en s'accoudant sur le dossier du canapé.

« Vous êtes juste jaloux », fit Théo en haussant un sourcil hautain. « Voyons voir… _Posséder le droit de vie ou de mort sur son prochain a toujours été enivrant – et considéré comme la clef de la toute-puissance. Mais l'ivresse du pouvoir a également toujours eu ses torts, et nombre de puissants sorciers se sont noyés dans leur magie destructrice. Les Reliques de la Mort sont de ces artefacts qui précipitent sans cesse les individus vers des abymes sans fond. Mais derrière la Mort, il y a toujours la Vie. Sans Bios, Thanatos ne trouverait pas de sens à son existence._ »

« Tu pourrais passer le prélude, s'il te plait ? », demanda Pauline. « Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls… »

« Oui, oui », consentit l'orateur, irrité, sous les ricanements de son public.

Il balaya rapidement les lignes suivantes du regard.

« Ah, voilà l'énigme ! _Chaque année, au jour qui a le plus d'importance aux yeux de l'humain, le rond lui est apporté, et le bâton il éteint d'un souffle. Bien sûr, sans le triangle, l'évènement n'a plus lieu d'être, car l'homme lui-même n'existerait pas._ _Le rond et le bâton se trouvent là où l'on peut avoir tout ce que l'on désire, au septième étage du château, derrière les trolls auxquels on apprend à danser. Par trois fois l'homme passera devant eux, et alors ils lui donneront accès à son vœu le plus cher. Le triangle ne peut être trouvé que par une recherche personnelle de chaque individu sur soi-même, car le triangle n'est pas matériel._ »

« Hum hum », commenta brillamment Pauline tandis que tout le monde restait silencieux et réfléchissait à une possible interprétation du texte. « Je dois dire que je m'attendais à un truc un peu plus épique. Bien sûr, ça n'a rien à voir avec ta façon de lire, Théo. »

Nott la fusilla du regard.

« Il me semble déjà évident que l'endroit décrit est la Salle sur Demande », affirma Laura.

« La quoi ? », demandèrent les garçons, hagards.

« Vous n'avez jamais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ? », interrogea Pauline en retour en plissant les yeux.

« Pour quoi faire », répondit Malefoy, blasé.

« Bref », reprit Laura, un brin exaspérée. « C'est une salle secrète qui ne se montre qu'aux personnes qui la recherchent. On dit qu'elle se situe au septième étage, derrière la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Il faut passer devant trois fois en pensant à ce que l'on a besoin, et la porte apparait. »

« Cool ! », s'exclama Léo en sautant de son accoudoir, l'air déjà impatient.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps », grommela Pauline.

« Ok », opina Malefoy. « Et pour les objets ? »

« Je dois avouer que je ne vois pas trop ce que ça pourrait être dans l'immédiat », murmura Laura, songeuse, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je propose qu'on aille déjà dans la Salle sur Demande et qu'on réfléchisse sur place ! », s'exclama Théo.

« Peut-être que si on pense aux Reliques de la Vie, la Salle nous les montera », hasarda Blaise.

« Bon, eh bien, allons-y, alors », fit Laura en se levant.

Ses amis suivirent son mouvement et commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte de la salle commune, le petit Léo en tête de file.

« En fait, comment ça se fait qu'on soit si peu ? », demanda Laura en réalisant que le cachot était désert.

« Tout le monde profite des premiers rayons du soleil », souffla Blaise en baillant.

« Je croyais qu'on était tous des vampires », marmonna Pauline.

Le grand noir lui frappa gentiment l'arrière de la tête en souriant.

« - » . « - »

Il y eut d'abord le néant. D'un noir d'encre, profond, infini. Impossible à happer. Impossible à effacer. Théodore, lui semblait-il, avait surgit derrière elle pour lui bander les yeux sans son consentement alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la tapisserie.

Une mouvance aux teintes vert et argent. Laura aurait pu jurer avoir vu une tête blonde passer comme un flash sous ses yeux, comme s'il effectuait les trois passages obligatoires pour ouvrir la Salle sur Demande.

Puis, le noir à nouveau, constellé de taches incandescentes. Une main féminine, incontestablement celle de sa meilleure amie, la poussait derrière le dos pour lui intimer d'avancer. Malgré sa cécité, la blanche voyait des taches rougeâtres un peu floues danser dans les airs.

Un léger bourdonnement. Des dizaines de voix paraissaient s'unir pour fredonner une chanson aux airs joyeux.

Enfin, l'explosion. Pauline dénoua habilement le nœud derrière sa tête, et la lumière la happa. Devant elle, tous ses amis Serpentards la regardaient en souriant de toutes leurs dents, tandis que Drago se tenait au milieu des convives en tenant un gros gâteau au chocolat surmonté de dix-sept bougies exactement. Au loin dans la salle, une grande banderole s'étendait pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

« Le rond pour le gâteau d'anniversaire, le bâton pour la bougie, et le triangle pour la personne dont c'est le jour spécial », lui souffla son amie au creux de l'oreille.

« - » . « - »

« Alors cette histoire d'héritage de Salazar Serpentard, c'était du vent ? », demanda Laura, un peu vexée, tandis qu'elle sirotait son verre de jus de citrouille.

« Pas du tout », assura Drago à ses côtés. « C'est bien lui qui a inventé cette signification pour l'anniversaire de son fils. La magie noire a frappé à toutes les époques, et il voulait vraiment pouvoir le rassurer. »

« C'est mignon », se moqua la blanche, narquoise. « Je me disais aussi que cette énigme était un peu trop simplette pour renfermer un grand secret. J'espère juste que Léo n'est pas trop déçu… »

« T'inquiète, il était dans la combine depuis le début », sourit le blond en lui adressant un clin d'œil. « Enfin bref, maintenant que le mystère est résolu… », commença-t-il.

Il prit la main de la jeune sorcière dans la sienne et la tira doucement vers le centre de la pièce.

« … m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? », conclut-il, charmeur, tandis que le rock endiablé des Bizarr'Sisters résonnait autour d'eux.

« Volontiers », accepta Laura, non sans quelques rougeurs aux pommettes.

Se laissant entrainer par le garçon, elle posa sa main libre sur l'épaule face à elle et sentit celle de son partenaire se loger dans son dos.

« C'est pas trop tôt », marmonna Pauline en mâchouillant une Patacitrouille.

Encadrée par Zabini et Nott, elle observait l'évolution de la fête depuis un coin de la salle tout en se goinfrant de friandises à intervalles réguliers.

« Je comprends pas… », se plaignit Théodore en plongeant une main dans le paquet de confiseries de la jeune femme « …l'intérêt de faire des trucs aussi niais. »

« C'est vrai que ça ressemble pas trop à Drago », acquiesça Blaise, à la fois surpris et moqueur.

« Bah, moi non plus, en fait », avoua Pauline, songeuse. « Mais bon, ça a l'air de bien marcher… Quelqu'un m'invite à danser ? »

« Moi je veux bien, ça a l'air _cool_ ! »

* * *

 ** _Voilà, voilà ~_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu! Et oui, je sais, mon énigme était pourrie x)_**

 ** _Mais bon, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis (^^)_**

 ** _Et à une prochaine fois peut-être!_**


End file.
